User talk:Sulina
This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. request Hello, Lin I want to request your input here -->http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:World_Tree —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 07:40, June 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Would it be better to change it "DBS"? And thank you for your contributions to the wiki, I mostly count on you when it comes to translations —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:16, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Can I use your "translation policy" in our wiki? I will put it up to a vote as soon as possible —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:42, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Images Something I never actually addressed. Remember that a lot of characters got their new outfits first in ''RoF. Gokū, Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Pan, either got their new looks or new appearances in RoF, which is Dragon Ball Z and not Dragon Ball Super. So technically, those appearances, even if images from Super are used for the same appearance, can fall under "Part II" in the infobox.—Mina Țepeș 21:43, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :The thing about Super that makes it difficult is that it doesn't take place after the Part II timeline; if it did, it'd take place after the epilogue. Toriyama decided to be the world's most annoying person and place this damned thing BEFORE the epilogue. However, I do see what you're getting at, so I guess I'll leave it alone.—Mina Țepeș 19:14, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Parameter I added the parameter, good work, Lin. You've been pumping a lot of work the last few days, my friend. EDIT:Is it Idasa or Idarsa, I can change the page —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 13:15, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :What exactly are you requesting so I can be more precise with the code —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:30, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Type "|name =" --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:57, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Done :) —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:35, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Request Hello Lin I have a favor, can you find the translation behind this "探し" It has something to do with expedition and don't known much about japanese —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:15, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, Lin. Here is the full name, perhaps it makes sense now "ドラゴンボール 探し" Question I was reading the Daizenshu, and I would like to known if its "Saiyan-Half" or "Half-Saiyan". I checked the talkpage and I could change the page's name, if its the latter —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:30, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :You are our translator, your knowledge should be accounted first and foremost. You can change the page's name --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 15:29, June 28, 2016 (UTC) I want your opinion, but has Part I ever shown up in the manga or in any reference books. I was going to put it down on the articles but I can't seem to find it. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:30, June 29, 2016 (UTC) RE:Arcs You'll be shocked to know that I documented them correctly. They end there. Its weird I wanted to completely abridge the order, but I thought I should worry more for accuracy. By the way we should remove the arcs from the manga, as the arcs in the tv series are much different and i'm talking to Aha on whether we'll compile them with the "sagas" from FUNimation. ::Random Question: What kind of anime outside of DB, do you like? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:02, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Lin, the Anime has different arcs than the manga. We will be using the anime's arcs to document the anime, >_< Sorry for telling you so late. Btw, love Full Metal Alchemist, what's your view on HunterXHunter? EDIT: here --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:46, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Keep working on the changes, let me ask Aha on what action should we take on the matter —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:06, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Update We will not be using the "Anime Arcs" for the Episodes, you can go back to putting arc names on episodes, sorry for the late response ;| --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:19, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Anime Arcs Lin, we agree on not documenting the '''chapters' with the anime arc names, we were never having a discussion on whether or not we were going to use the names in general. We will have to use them because they document the anime, meaning we will create pages for them to get rid of the "sagas" from FUNimation. To compile the anime as the reference material states its documented. Also, because we're not going to use them in the manga, it does not mean we will use conjectural material over the canon material from the Daizenshū 3-5-10, that are specifically dedicated to the tv series. "So, you think how did our wiki treat anime filler arc??" - Sadly do not understand this question, not trying to be mean of course. I'm assuming you're saying that i'm for treating the anime like filler? No. The anime will get documented, you can put the episodes on chapters and even episodes that correspond. The reason I split them up is because we already document the anime and manga separately with the Saiyan Saga —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 04:39, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :We create a new parameter, like I did. Just like we handled the "Corresponding Kai" and "Corresponding Z" episode parameters. Nothing too complicated. ::Lin, its similar to documenting Kai's and Z's episodes. In example in the anime the Hunt for the Dragon Balls Arc, Kame Sennin Training Arc and 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc are all one arc. Its not complicated, there is no issue. The episodes will '''still' be documented under the manga arc, and the "tv arc" will be in its tv arc parameter. There is no complications in the matter. The heavenly training arc is part of the Piccolo Daimaō arc. Again, we have always documented the series differently. The Daizenshū specifically points out that both medias have different arcs, the Daizenshū 2, for the manga and the Daizenshū 3-5-10 dedicated to the actual tv series, not the manga. I'm not saying we have to pick one over the other because its not a dichotomy. EDIT: Also the re-directs would fall into three separate pages. Something we can't do. It also doesn't mean that we will put the TV series arcs on the pages of characters, for the same reason we do not put the Saiyan Saga arc on character pages. Now that we've found the canon arcs, we will of course use the manga over the anime, you can still place episodes that correspond to the manga in the manga section. On the issue of the filler episodes (i.e Wedding Dress or Garlic Junior) they will merely exist on the tv series). Its very similar to how we have the arcs of FUNimation documented between the Saiyan Saga of DBK, and the Saiyan Saga of DBZ separated to not create confusion --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 08:20, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Duly noted, I will remove it from the manga chapters. Thanks for your honest opinion, Lin. --—[[User:New World God|NWG'']] 16:10, July 9, 2016 (UTC)